Oh, Happy Day
by Hiki-chan
Summary: --SasuNaru; Oneshot-- Naruto, put your legs over my shoulders.


AN: Sorry! I haven't been updating at all. If you want a reason just read my profile. XD

This is before post-time skip.

* * *

**Oh, Happy Day  
**By: Hiki-chan

Naruto hated his life sometimes.

Sure, he lived since he was born with the hatred of the villages, of being looked down and being called a monster. But he never let things like that keep him down.

He was strong, he was strong both physical and emotionally.

Of course there was those _few_ exceptionally times when he hated his life. Like when Sakura would stare at Sasuke and actually drool. It wasn't fair that the bastard had such a big fan base while all the girls just stared at him at something akin to disgust.

And of course there were many times he treasured his life. Like when Iruka rescued him from Mizuki and when Sasuke saved him almost at the cost of his own life.

But this, this was one of times where Naruto hated his life. This was one of the rare times where Naruto would actually look up at the blue sky and ask, why, why was it _always_ him?

Well, though right now if he looked up, he wouldn't see the blue sky but instead would see the dark brown of the box he was currently stuck in.

So no big deal right, a ninja being stuck in a box, all he had to do was bust out of it.

Problem.

He couldn't really move.

Why?

"Naruto!" A dark voice hissed lowly into his ear and Naruto had to actively stop himself from screaming. "Stop _fidgeting_."

He was stuck a box.

With Uchiha Sasuke.

Imagine him. Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, stuck in a box with the one and only Uchiha left in the whole village.

And not just a box, a very _small_ and _tight_ squeezing box.

_Help_ him.

How did they get into such a situation?

It's actually better not to know, but just know that it's an extremely messed up transportation jutsu technique.

Naruto took in a shaky breath and fought not to move. The jutsu must have some kind of perverted tint or something. Not that jutsu's can be perverted, but the fact that it came from Kakashi's scroll might count for something.

Why, oh why was he stuck in this kind of situation with Uchiha _Sasuke_?!

Naruto was leaning back very painfully with his hands supporting him in a very uncomfortably at both sides of the box from slumping down, his legs where folded with his knees pressed tightly against his own chest. Though it sounded uncomfortable it sounds fine right?

Wrong.

Sasuke's position was so that he was learning over Naruto with both hands planted at both sides of Naruto's head, his legs where in a kneel-down position, pressed up against Naruto's kneecaps that were folded.

The blond gritted his teeth, how were they getting out of this position?! It was just so damn uncomfortable. _'Sasuke had better feel as uncomfortable as me.' _Naruto thought to himself with a huff as he tried to move into a better position.

"_Dobe_," Sasuke hissed, "I told you to stop moving."

"I can't help it!" Naruto growled back. "It hurts and it's super uncomfortable."

Dark eyes narrowed as Sasuke's eyes roved down Naruto. There was a moment before he spoke, "Naruto, put your legs over my shoulders."

Naruto almost choked on his own saliva. "What?!"

"You want to get in a more comfortable position right?" Sasuke said in all seriousness.

"W-Well, yeah! B-Bu-" Naruto snapped his mouth shut at a look Sasuke gave him. He swallowed heavily before he shyly tried to lift his legs over the Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke shifted accordingly to let Naruto's leg slip pass his hands, once the legs where on his shoulder's he leaned forward and resumed his previous position.

Naruto felt his face flame red, could this situation get anymore _wrong_ and _suggestive_?!

"Naruto, put your hands around my neck."

"_WHAT_?!"

"Stop screaming idiot, it blasts directly in my ear, do you want me to go deaf?"

The blond bristled but complied nonetheless. "Why do you want me to put my hands around your neck?!" He hissed this time.

Sasuke raised a brow at that, dryly, he spoke. "Your hands are put at the side of the box aren't they? Doesn't it hurt?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, okay it was true. It hurt. B-But he couldn't risk his masculine pride for this! He would have to bear with it like a real ninja.

"Just do it Naruto, don't make me waste my breath."

Decisions, decisions.

A soft sigh escaping him, Naruto wrapped shaky hands around Sasuke's neck only to forget how much he was depending on them for support. With a surprised gasp, he jerked Sasuke down towards him, forgetting how close there were already.

Obviously not expecting this, Sasuke's sweaty hands slipped only to find grip on Naruto's hips. Their lips met awkwardly in their second accidental kiss.

At that very moment they heard a voice, "Are you guys here?" There was a moment of silence when Sakura opened the box only to find both boys in that position before she screamed.

Her high-pitched scream echoed through the entire warehouse and was probably heard echoed throughout Konoha as well.

Naruto sighed as he let his head weight lean on Sasuke's neck, the accidental kiss temporary forgotten as he wondered what punishment he would get for touching _their_ Sasuke-kun and as a '_thump_!' was heard, signaling the girl fainting.

Oh _happy_ day. Sarcasm is the keyword here.

Sasuke on the other hand, tightened his grip on Naruto's hips. With the blonde's face hidden at his neck, Naruto didn't see the smirk that crossed Sasuke's face or the tongue that licked his lips after a very tasty snack.

Everything had gone according to plan.

Extremely happy day.

**Owari**

* * *

LOL! The ending was inspired by the "Oh! Naruto Nippon! Lock Your Doors!" or... http / www. you tube. com /watch?v Tv30ycU-6C4. I remember when I listened to this I was like "OMG You guys are SICK! But I like it, I _**like**_ it! -insert evil laughter-"

I felt horrid about not uploading anything for such a long time (this is what reviews do to you XD) so I wrote something in a spur of the moment kinda thing. Don't expect anything from me until after my exams.

The manga has been so sad lately so I wanted to write something before post-time skip to keep my sasunaru spirit alive.

Review to get me inspired cause I've been feeling rather stressed lately. 8D


End file.
